


Baby Got Sweet Teeth

by SushiOwl



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Chocolate, Consentacles, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Tentacle Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: Venom wants to know what Valentine's Day is. Eddie supplies his own jaded view. That won't do.





	Baby Got Sweet Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twisted_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/gifts).



> -leans in- Hi, this is my first Venom fic.
> 
> Thank you again, Twist, for the prompt.

It served Eddie right going to the store on February 13th. He needed more than just a sandwich and chocolate milk though, so Mrs. Chen’s shop wouldn’t do. The department store was packed though. There were harried looking guys toting flowers, chocolates and giant teddy bears around. It was difficult for Eddie to maneuver his cart of toilet paper, printer ink, toothpaste, and the economy-sized bag of frozen tater tots Venom had spotted and jerked his body toward. He’d stumbled into the glass of the freezer door and gotten a few looks.

**Eddie.**

“Yeah, bud?” he replied as he turned down the snack aisle.

**Why is everything so… pink?**

Eddie huffed a laugh as he snatched a box of popcorn claiming to be The Butteriest off the shelf and dropped it into the basket. The snacks shared the aisle with seasonal candy. He glanced at the glaring pink and redness of it all. “Tomorrow’s Valentine’s Day,” he replied, scrunching his nose in distaste.

**What is that?**

“Hallmark holiday,” he informed him, snatching a bag of queso Ruffles. “It’s a fake holiday pitched to couples, usually used to guilt people into buying chocolates and flowers for people they love.”

**Do you participate?**

“Not once I got together with Anne. She thinks cut flowers are depressing, and she doesn’t like chocolate all the much.” He picked up a pack of Slim Jims and put them in the cart too.

**I like Anne.**

“I do too, buddy.”

**But she is wrong. Chocolate is delicious.**

Eddie laughed as he rounded the end cap into the next aisle.

\---

Cracking his eye open as he was pulled from sleep, Eddie saw it was just after noon. “Mm.” He turned his face against his pillow and twisted up more in the sheets. He’d had a late night working on a story. He’d probably finally hit the sack at nearly sunrise.

**Hungry.**

Eddie sighed into his pillow. If Venom was awake that meant he was not going back to sleep. He rolled over on his back and stuck a bare foot out of his covers, catching a bit of cool air. “What do you want for breakfast?” he asked, scratching at his stomach. He yawned.

**Chocolate.**

Eddie opened his eyes, not realizing they’d fallen shut again. “Chocolate for breakfast?” he asked, his brain still booting up. Usually Venom wanted something with a lot of protein after sleeping. Protein and salt.

**Yes.**

“Okay.” Yawning again, Eddie kicked himself free of his covers and swung his legs off to stand. He scratched his butt through his thread-bare boxers. “We’ll go grab a Snickers.” A short jaunt to Mrs. Chen’s shop and then back to the apartment. He wanted to avoid the public today.

**No. One of those heart boxes.**

Eddie blinked at the wall, turning some serious confusion inward. “You want… Valentine’s chocolate?”

**Yes.**

That. What? Eddie scoffed, chalking it up to alien curiosity. “Nah, I promise you don’t. Those chocolates are so cheap and kind of gross. You’ll like a Snickers more.”

**But it’s Valentine’s Day!**

That was the closest Eddie had ever heard to his buddy actually whining.

\---

The Valentine’s candy section was  _ decimated _ . The only chocolates left were the dinky little $1 boxes and the huge assortments that ran $50 and up. Eddie let out a sigh that seemed to make his bones sag. “Okay,” he said, gesturing to the chaos before them. “Which one do you want?”

**Aren’t you supposed to pick?**

Eddie scoffed. “Yeah, the point of Valentine’s Day is to surprise your lover, but you see everything I do.” He felt Venom go warm and curl happily inside his ribcage. He rubbed at his chest, a goofy smile tugging at his mouth. “You sure you want me to choose? You’re a picky eater, Vee,” he teased.

Venom seemed to bloom through him, embracing him under the first few layers of his skin.

**I trust you.**

Shivering and biting his lip, Eddie decided Venom was more than worth it, and grabbed one of the huge boxes.

\---

Back at home, Eddie set the box of chocolates on the coffee table, before kicking off his shoes and pulling off the hoodie he’d worn over his bare skin. He sat and ripped the plastic off the box of chocolates as Venom rippled excitedly along his arms and the backs of his hands. He didn’t try to take over though.

It was sweet.

“Alright, let’s see what we have here,” Eddie said, flipping the lip over and looking at the display. “Hm, caramel, raspberry, oh lime, that’s cool…” He looked in the box to try to match the pictures with the reality. “Okay, those two are covered in gold leaf, and that’s the most pretentious thing I’ve ever seen, probably.”

Venom chuckled in his head.

**Why would we want to eat that?**

“We wouldn’t,” Eddie replied, reaching forward to pick it up. “But rich assholes do. They put it in booze too.”

**That’s stupid.**

“Yeah,” Eddie agreed, staring at it. He looked at the pictures under the lid. It claimed to be dark chocolate and orange mousse. Hm. He looked back at it. “We should eat it.”

**Yeah, we should.**

Eddie popped it into his mouth. The gold leaf added nothing, but the dark chocolate and orange combination set his taste buds alight. “Mmm,” was his sound of approval as he chewed. Venom echoed the noise back in his head. “Shit, that’s good.”

**Would be better without the metallic aftertaste.**

“I do not envy your heightened senses.”

Venom actually harrumphed, and it made Eddie chuckle.

“Okay, pick one you want to try next,” he said, holding up the lid.

They went through about half of the box. The lime chocolate was amazing as Eddie had predicted. All the citrus ones were great, actually. The strawberry jelly one was messy, but great. The mint was overpowering and reminded them both of Eddie’s toothpaste. The coconut made Eddie’s teeth feel strange, and he had to convince Venom not to puke it up immediately. The cayenne tasted amazing to Eddie, but Venom complained about it like he did all spicy things.

Eddie picked up one of the last they hadn’t tried and smiled. “Hey, Vee, how about you eat this one yourself?”

Venom bubbled out of his shoulder, his head materializing in front of him with his wide eyes and many, many teeth.  **“What is it?”**

“Peanut butter,” Eddie told him, unable to hold back his conspiratorial smile.

Snaking his head back and forth, Venom moved in and gently plucked the chocolate from Eddie’s fingers with his lips. He chewed, and, just as Eddie had hoped, got the peanut butter stuck to the roof of his mouth and did a fantastic impression of a slightly distressed, but determined canine, his tongue going everywhere.

Eddie lost his shit. He let out bellowing laughter, covering his eyes with his hands and shaking with it. “Oh god, so good, holy shit,” he wheezed.

**“Mean, Eddie.”**

Eddie gave a loud snort. “I’m sorry, babe.” 

When he had a handle on himself, he peeked at Venom and found him pouting. Once Venom had successfully served that look, he oozed back into Eddie’s body to sulk. “Aw, don’t be like that.”

**It’s Valentine’s Day.**

Snorting, Eddie shook his head at that gentle grump. “I know. I’m sorry. Alright. Choose one more chocolate, and then we’ll have to get something else to eat. I can only handle so much sweet in one go.”

Venom pulsed down his arm, extending a thin tendril from his wrist to pluck a piece from the box. It was heart-shaped, and the lid declared it to be dark chocolate with a soft chocolate center.

**Tell me more about Valentine’s Day.**

Eddie watched the chocolate hover a foot in front of his face. “What do you want to know?”

**How does it end?**

Eddie smiled. “Barring any unforeseen circumstances or arguments, it usually ends in sex.”

**Good.**

Opening his mouth to the chocolate as it came closer, Eddie sank down into the couch, legs falling apart wide. As the thin tendril pressed the chocolate against his tongue, he wrapped his lips around it and sucked them both. The chocolate melted in the heat of his mouth, mixing with Venom’s flavor.

He couldn’t really explain what Venom that was. He felt more that tasted him. As he sucked him, he could sense Venom’s excitement, the way his essence rolled through his body before pooling at his groin. Venom’s pleasure was his, and vice versa. He got hard as fast as he used to when he was a teenager.

He gasped softly, swallowing and releasing the tendril from his mouth as he shoved his sweats down over his bare ass. He freed a leg so he could spread out, but otherwise didn’t kick them off the rest of the way. 

Venom bubbled around his dick, coating it and squeezing, pulsing. 

“Fuck, oh fuck,” Eddie whimpered quietly, letting his head loll to the side as he watched. “Damn, Vee.”

**Indeed.**

That pulled a little laugh out of Eddie, but it quickly turned into a moan as the black ooze draped over his pelvis dripped down to cover his balls. Venom tugged at them gently, rolled them together, and sucked them into a soft black vacuum.

Eddie reached down to sink his fingers into the rippling liquid—no, not liquid. It had the consistency of Silly Putty. He was able to gather it in his fingers and trap it against his dick as he took hold of it. When he started to stroke, Venom letting out a dangerous purr in the back of his skull.

“Yeah, like that, huh?” he asked as he pumped his dick. “Feels—feels like I got both of us.”

**Yeah, Eddie, yeah, good.**

Huffing, Eddie shifted down more and put the soles of his feet against the coffee table. “I got us, babe.” He closed his eyes as he put his head back, moving his fist harder. Venom’s ooze squelched under his hand, a dirty, hot sound that made it all the better.

He was so taken by the sensation that he wasn’t even concerned with the teeny tendril snaking back across his taint until it has slithered inside of him. “Ngn, fuck!” he gasped as the tendril started to balloon inside of him, slowing stretching him and undulating mercilessly against his prostate.

Well, shit, he was only human.

He came with a shout, sinking both of his hands into Venom’s quivering form. Their pleasure rebounded off each other, echoing like a voice through a cave, over and over. It became indistinct until Eddie wasn’t sure which of them was feeling what, but honestly he didn’t care, because it was perfect, so perfect.

He sagged against the couch, cupping Venom’s ooze in his hands, as they both basked in the afterglow. Venom always seemed to multiply the reward chemicals post-orgasm, which, fuck yeah.

Finally, Venom began to crawl up his front to his chest.

**Eddie.**

“Yeah, babe?” Eddie replied, draping his forearms over the ooze on his chest. Venom always got cuddly after sex, and Eddie loved having something physical to hold.

**This is a good fake holiday.**

Chuckling, Eddie scooped Venom up and rubbed his cheek against him. “Yeah. Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://thesushiowl.tumblr.com). I take prompts and stuff!


End file.
